


Number One Fan

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of past sex partners, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Teasing, Top Colin, Virgin Colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn’t been fucked in ages and starts to get desperate. That's when Colin comes in. The young teenager would do anything for his idol and gladly fucks him.<br/>Set during HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“For Merlin’s sake! Hermione, just bloody shut up for a few minutes! “ Harry snapped at his female best friend.

  
The muggleborn witch looked shocked and then her eyes filled with tears and her lips started to tremble. Ron, who sat with them, glared at him.

  
“What is wrong with you? “ he hissed.

  
Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

  
“I’m sorry, ‘Mione. I just... I’m so tired. I didn’t mean to snap at you. “

  
Hermione looked softly at him.

  
“Oh Harry...”

  
The friends hugged tightly.

  
“I’m sorry. “

  
Hermione smiled softly.

  
“It’s okay. I understand you are under a lot of pressure. Why don’t you go upstairs and get a few more hours of sleep? “

  
“That sounds wondeful. But I have to finish the homework for McGonagall. “

  
“I’ll do it for you. “

  
Harry looked shocked at her. He was about to protest when Hermione glared at him.

  
“Harry James Potter, go and get some rest, before I’ll have to get mad. “

  
The black-haired male knew he shouldn’t argue with her, so he sighed and stood up.

  
“You’re the best Hermione. “

  
When Harry crawled into his bed, he felt guilty for lying. He was not that tired. Sure, his classes, special lesso s with Dumbledore and tge impending war with Voldemort were stressing him out, but Harry coped quite well. No, Harry’s reason for his bad mood lately was something else: He hasn’t been fucked in two months! There was no acceptable new lover, who was interested in Harry and he didn’t want to fuck with someone as insufferable as Zacharias Smith. And his old lovers...Well...

  
_'S-Sirius... Sirius is d-dead, Charlie is in Romania and Hagrid has this weird kind of relationship with Madame Maxime going on. C-Cedric is dead too, Viktor is Merlin knows where, Dudley and Uncle Vernon are obviously not in Hogwarts, the twins have their exclusive relationship and Neville is only obsessed with Herbology lately. Not to mention Ron, who is chasing after Hermione, Remus, who is dating Tonks and Cormac, who looks for new conquests. Severus was lately even more moody than usually and I don’t want to approach him, Blaise has no further interest in fucking me again, I have no way of contacting Crabbe and Goyle and Oliver is playing for that Irish Quidditch team at the moment. ‘_

  
Harry huffed frustrated. He just wanted to get fucked. That was hardly too much to ask for.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Harry didn’t have much luck in finding someone to fuck him. But some day, Harry was studying in the common room with his friends, when Colin Creevey came to him, smiling cheerfully.

  
“Hey Harry. “

  
“Hello, Colin. “

  
The younger boy held out a parchment scroll for Harry.

  
“Professor Dumbledore gave me this for you. “

  
Harry took the scroll and thanked Colin, who replied cheerfully:

  
“Anytime. “

  
When the younger Gryffindor skipped away happily, Ron snorted.

  
“That boy would happily wipe your ass if you’d ask him to. “

  
“RONALD! “ Hermione exclaimed loudly.

  
Harry laughed together with Ron. While Ron and Hermione started to bicker, the wheels started to turn in Harry’s head and he looked after Colin speculatively. Colin was younger and much shorter than Harry with mousy brown hair, grey eyes and a lithe body frame.

  
_‘He’s cute, I suppose. ‘_

  
Normally, Harry didn’t go after cute guys, but at the moment Harry was so desperate that he knew Colin would do.

* * *

Later that day, Harry sent Colin a message to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Obviously, Colin came and was very eager to meet Harry, who was sitting on a conjured couch.

  
“I feel bad that I have not much time for you, so I thought we’d just spend some time together. “ Harry explained.

  
Colin’s face lit up.

  
“That’s so wicked! “

  
And so they talked, until Harry eventually asked:

  
“So, is there any lucky girlfriend? “

  
Colin blushed and shook his head.

  
“What about a boyfriend? “

 

“No...But...There...There is this boy I like. “

  
Harry’s eyes gleamed.

  
“Tell me about him. "

  
“He is so awesome: Smart, funny, brave, carung and so good-looking. Merlin, I just want one chance with him. But...But he is straight...”

  
Colin looked like a kicked puppy and his head hung sadly.

  
“Hey, Colin? “

  
When the younger boy looked up, Harry surged forward and pressed a kiss onto Colin’s lips. Almost immediately, the younger boy kissed back. They snogged for a while until they had to breathe.

  
“Harry? What...”

  
“Shh. Don’t think too much. “

  
Harry kissed him again and Colin responded eagerly once more. The younger Gryffindor embedded his hands in Harry’s soft, yet wild hair and tugged. A moan slipped out of Harry’s mouth, which aroused Colin a lot. The younger boy pushed Harry onto his back, climbing on top of him. Quickly, Harry pulled Colin’s shirt off. They continued to make out, but when Harry tried to unbuckle Colin’s belt, the younger boy froze.

  
“I-I I’ve never... You know...”

  
Harry smiled softly.

  
“I’ll teach you. “

  
The black-haired Gryffindor quickly pulled off his own shirt and grinned when he saw how Colin’s eyes darkened from arousal. The younger boy seemed to be driven by instinct as he leaned down to bite Harry’s neck. Colin’s mouth moved to Harry’s collarbone and nipped at it. Simultaneously, Harry’s hips bucked up and he grinded his clothed half-hard cock against Colin’s equally clothed erection. The younger boy moaned and hastily got rid of his trousers and underwear. He gasped relieved when his hard dick was freed.

  
After he unclothed himself, Colin also undressed Harry completely and then pounced on him. They kissed hungrily, hands roaming: One of Colin’s hands stayed in Harry’s hair, because the younger one developed a deep attraction to Harry’s hair and because Colin loved how responsive Harry was when he tugged at the older guy’s hair. Colin’s second hand was running over Harry’s chest and stomach, pinching Harry’s nipples.

  
At the same time, Harry’s left hand was teasingly running down from Colin’s chest to his hard dick, while his right hand was groping Colin’s ass.

  
_‘He has a nice ass. It's almost too bad that I don’t top...’_

  
They made out for a little longer,hips grinding into each other, like they were dogs in heat humping each other. Then Colin’s mouth traveled to Harry’s long, tanned neck again, sucking a hickey into his soft skin.

9  
“Let...Ah! Let me blow you. “ Harry gasped.

  
Colin moaned aroused and a bit shocked and his older lover grinned when he felt Colin’s cock twitching against his leg. Harry flipped them over, hoverimg above Colin. He kissed Colin before trailing down. The boy-who-lived noticed that Colin’s torso was completely hairless and flat without noticable muscles. It looked almost...boyish. Harry usually felt most drawn to the opposite: strong, muscular men with body hair and normally he wouldn’t have gone for Colin if he hadn’t been so desperate to get some dick. Quickly, Harry reached his younger lover’s erection: about 6 inches long, average thickness and curved upwards with curly, brown hair at the base. Harry quite liked it.

  
The black-haired teenager stroked his lover’s dick a few times, enjoying Colin’s gasps. Then he kissed the tip of Colin’s dick and mouthed his way down to the base. Harry followed with his tongue a vein on his lover’s dick up to the tip again. His tongue dipped into the slit, tasting Colin’s pre-cum. Harry repeated his teasing a couple of times, while he fondled the younger male’s balls. Colin’s hips were jerking upwards, begging silently for more. Grinning Harry sucked at the his lover’s balls. Apparently, they were very sensitive, because Colin was moaning very loudly when Harry took them into his mouth.  
Mercifully, Harry wrapped his lips around Colin’s hardness. The younger Gryffindor groaned relieved as a wet heat engulfed his cock. Harry suckled lightly at the head of Colin’s erection, before swirling his tongue around it. Harry made eye contact with Colin while he took the whole dick into his mouth without problems.

  
“Oh Merlin...” Colin moaned.

  
The older Gryffindor moved his head slowly up and down on Colin’s dick still intent on teasing the younger one. But Harry couldn’t tease Colin for long. Because after about a minute, the urge for more pleasure was so big that Colin bucked his hips up and thrust his dick into Harry’s mouth. The older Gryffindor was surprised and aroused by this, so he sucked off his lover a lot faster.

  
After a couple of minutes, Harry could feel that Colin was close: his dick was twitching, his bidy shaking and Colin’s hips were moving a lot. When he sensed his lover’s orgasm, Harry relaxed his throat and let Colim fuck up into his mouth until the younger male reached his climax. With a small cry, the younger Gryffindor arched his back as his sweet semen was filling Harry’s mouth and ran down his throat. The boy-who-lived drank the cum eagerly and pulled off Colin’s softening cock with a quiet ‘pop’ sound.

  
Colin was lying bonelessly on the couch and smiled satisfied at Harry.

  
“Want me to return the favor? “

  
Harry just shook his head and turned around, lying down onto his stomach with his ass raised to present himself to Colin. The younger boy’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he stared at Harry’s perfectly formed ass cheeks and his little, pink hole in between.

  
“Could you help me out with your fingers? “

  
Colin swallowed.

  
“How...What do you want me to do? “

  
“Just use your fingers. I’m sure you can think of something. “ Harry replied and shook his ass.

  
The younger Gryffindor moaned quietly. He put his hands on Harry’s ass kneading the firm, round globes, before he flipped Harry onto his back.

  
“I want to see your face. “ he exclaimed roughly.

  
Harry moaned and conjured a bottle of lube. Colin grabbed it and poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He lined up a finger with his idol’s hole and pushed it in. Colin’s finger sunk easily into Harry’s willing body. The black-haired male moaned, while his lover moved his finger in and out. After a minute, Harry stammered:

  
“More. “

  
Colin happily obeyed and slid a second finger into Harry. The boy-who-lived pushed back onto the two digits and his lover enjoyed the wanton moans Harry made. Colin’s cock hardened at the sight: Harry’s delicious body spread out for him, face flushed and hair messy, his cock leaking and his tight hole spread open around Colin’s fingers. Impatiently, Colin shoved a third finger into Harry. This surprised the older male, but he also enjoyed it since the fingers brushed against his prostate.

  
“I want to fuck you. “ Colin stated.

  
The young teenager seemed to surprised by his own exclamation and blushed intensely. Harry smirked.

  
“I’m all yours. “

  
Colin nodded and smiled shyly, arousal burning in his eyes. He stretched Harry rather sloppily for a few moments and then pulled his fingers out, before slicking up his cock. Colin felt nervous, but he did not hesitate to impale Harry on his cock. Once he bottomed out Colin had to pause. Harry’s body around his dick just felt too glorious: The boy-who-lived was so bloody hot and tight. It was unbelievable.

  
Slowly, Colin started to move, rocking his body into Harry’s. He was clearly inexperienced with erratic, irregular thrusts, which missed Harry’s prostate more often than hitting it. But it worked nonetheless for Harry. It has been so long since he got fucked the last time that just the feeling of a hard, throbbing cock inside him, stretching him, brought him quickly to his orgasm. And despite his earlier orgasm, Colin was close to his climax equally close. This was after all his first time and Harry’s walls were clinging to him, nearly driving him mad with all the pleasure he felt.

  
Colin put Harry’s legs on his shoulders to be ale to thrust deeper inside Harry, who started to jerk himself off. After another minute or two Colin was the first to come: Colin pressed his cock deeply inside of Harry, gasping and huffing, and filled him with his seed. The feeling of hot, sticky cum coating his insides was what brought Harry over the edge: With a moan that would have made a pornstar blush, Harry spurted his cum all over his stomach and his own hand.  
Exhausted Colin fell onto the couch next to Harry.

  
“This was bloody fantastic. We need to do that more often. “

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> Side note: Recently I have found out that one of my work has been plagiarized. It's not tolerable to steal someone else's creative work whether it is art, music, a story etc. If you see how someone stole one of my stories and published it as their own work or made an unauthorized translation of one of my works, please report that to me or the abuse team of this website. Thank you.


End file.
